From United States patent application publication 2014/0174772, a handheld work apparatus, in which a blocking device for the operator-controlled element for operating the drive motor is provided, is known. In order to release the blocking device, it is provided that an actuating element of the blocking device must be pivoted in the peripheral direction of the handle and subsequently pressed into the handle.